


Cain

by Ashery24



Series: A (sort of) family [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: Cain  (RK 800-60) joins the Anderson family? Kinda
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Series: A (sort of) family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551916
Kudos: 11





	Cain

**Author's Note:**

> Longest chapter because I love Sixty? Probably

Connor wanted to amend the mistakes he had made when he was a machine.

  
Hank thought it was a good idea.

  
Connor wanted to save the Connor from the CyberLife Tower.

  
Hank thought it was a bad idea.

  
But Connor insisted. He claimed that, that Connor, had been like him, guided by orders of evil humans and not evil in himself. Hank had sighed but accepted (on condition that he could carry his weapon).

  
They had entered the, now empty, CyberLife tower and found the other Connor.  
With some instrumental and Connor's knowledge, they managed to reactivate the android.

  
He opened his eyes. He looked at them by surprised, then scared and in the end he look at them with a face of resignation.

  
-What do you want? -he ask

  
-Help you- answered Connor

The other Connor didn't seem to believe them but agreed to go with them.  
Since they had nowhere else to take him, the other Connor stayed with them.

  
He didn't talk much. He just stayed in corners, away from the other inhabitants of the house.

  
Connor tried to make him believe they were free, that he could do what he wanted. But the only hope of independence of the other android was his new self-proclaimed name.

  
Cain.


End file.
